


Time heals all wounds

by Laura_Vitale50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, Gen, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team Dynamics, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50
Summary: "The detective knew he couldn't get back now.He heard Steve's voice shouting."DANNY, GET DOWN!" Then a shot.**Hi, I know this isn't a proper summary but I'm not good at them so I'll leave you to the story, hoping you give it a chance and maybe even enjoy it!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Time heals all wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orison/gifts).



> I want to thank the extremely talented Orison, who was the first person to read this story and gave me a few pointers to make it better.  
> I wasn't able to follow one of them, even if I really wanted to but I just couldn't figure out how.
> 
> I'm posting this (even if it could use more work) because I promised myself I would post what I write before I regret writing it.  
> And now, to the story! I hope you'll like it.

They are about to breach a warehouse on pier 15.  
“Our suspect is known as Ades, real name Malik Bronston, he’s a major arms dealer, he’s got connections everywhere on this island. We have intel that puts him in that warehouse, right now, possibly with a lot of firepower and many hired men with him.”  
They missed the deal because of a last minute change of place but they were able to catch the chatter about a big shipment of “humanitarian helps” for developing countries being loaded on a ship to China (and from there who knows where) happening this afternoon, exactly at this location.

“Okay, this is the plan: Junior, Tani, you take the back; Lou and part of the SWAT will take the left side, Adam and the others will go right. Danny, a couple of HPD and I will take the front. Duke, please set a perimeter and make sure nobody goes past you. Approach with caution and maintain complete radio silence until the breach on my signal. Got it?” Everybody nods at Steve’s commanding voice and gets ready.  
Vests are re-strapped, helmets are checked and everybody stocks on ammunition. They all know their target won’t give up without a fight.  
Once in position, Steve gives the order over the comms to use the flashbangs and get in.  
As soon as the doors are opened, gunfire explodes. Bullets fly everywhere, their opponents trying to catch them even if they can’t see them yet.   
Steve and Danny get behind a forklift and the latter sees the three HPD officers take cover behind the nearest crates. It’s hell. No sound can be heard over the gunfire and the comms stay blessedly silent. For now.   
They have to move or otherwise be pinned. The blond man provides cover while Steve aims at the hostiles closer to them; the two immediately realize that is going to be hard to get all of them without heavy losses. There’s at least 30 people and they are not about to give up.  
“Shit!” Steve says crouching again “Do they realize he’s not going to pay all of them? He’ll rather kill them than lose this much money” he says breathing heavily and with a pained grimace.  
“I know! They must be dumb. Are you hit, Steve?” asks Danny trying to check him for wounds but he can’t get too distracted.  
“I’m fine, Danny. It’s just a graze on the arm. Hurts like hell, though”  
“Yeah, I know.” he says with a do-you-remember-our-first-day? tone.   
The animal has even got the balls to chuckle before shooting at other bad guys.  
“I got 3 or 4, dead, at least other 3 wounded.” He says on the comms “Has anybody got eyes on Ades?”  
A string of negative responses is heard until a SWAT lieutenant says “I got eyes on him, Commander. North-“ he is interrupted by a grunt and calls of “Officer down! I got him to cover but he’s going to need serious medical attention soon!”  
Danny watches as his partner’s entire demeanor shifts at that. They all hate losing men, obviously, but Steve… he gets this faraway look and, immediately after, he does something incredibly stupid and dangerous to try and even the fight. This time is no different.  
“ Danny, I’m going to try and sneak up on them, you stay here, they have to believe we’re still pinned here” he says.  
“I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID!” the cop shouts but he gets it, he does. Steve’s lost a lot of men overseas and he won’t lose anymore if he can help it. So Danny nods and watches as his best friend gives him a small smile.   
Then he turns around and start shooting again, leaving him to do his thing.  
Thing seems to go in their favor soon after, when more hostiles begin to drop and the good guys begin to advance. As soon as the blond stands up to follow them, a shadow catches his eye. It’s Ades. Steve sees him too and while Danny runs after him, the leader of Five-0 tries to cut him off.   
Danny is gaining ground on him when the suspect suddenly turns around and aims his gun toward the cop’s head. He sees his partner behind Ades, but it’s too late. The cop knows he can’t go back, there are mercenaries not far behind him.  
He closes his eyes and hears Steve’s voice shouting.  
“DANNY, GET DOWN!” Then a shot.

As soon as the dark haired man shouts for Danny to get down, he get this intense pain in his head that makes him squeeze his eyes shut and doesn’t allow him to shoot Ades.  
The moment Steve opens them he looks at the floor, looking for Danny’s body but the man isn’t there. The first thing the SEAL notices is the total silence and as soon as he looks up he understands why. Nobody’s moving. Like at all. No, correction: He is moving… and so is Danny.  
“DANNY!” the man shouts running toward his partner and, as he passes, he catches the bullet frozen mid-air and throws it on the ground.  
“Danny are you okay, man?” The tall man asks frantically.  
The blond looks at him wide-eyed “Y-yes … I’m f-fine” he stammers “What’s happening, Steve?”  
“I don’t know, Danny, I have no idea. I’m just glad you’re alive, so glad” and then he hug him, feeling so relieved he didn’t lose his partner and so unsettled by that prospect… it feels different than before. Thinking about losing Danny now, makes him feel like he’s falling, like there would be only Hell (and not the metaphorical one) for him after.  
When Steve lets his best friend go the first thing he does is go toward the suspect, disarm him and restrain him, cause he may not know what’s happening, but whatever THIS is, it may not last much longer.  
“Danny we gotta cuff them and disarm them, c’mon”   
They make their way to the still men and restrain them.   
As the two are working Steve suddenly feels weak and the splitting headache he had before returns viciously.  
He feels unstable and falls on the ground, the last thing he remembers is Danny’s look of panic and his partner’s far away voice shouting his name.

Danny runs to Steve and falls to his knees at his side, a million thoughts running wildly through his head. What happened? Why did he collapse? Is he okay? Was he seriously injured? The checks the other’s pulse and, while a bit faster than normal, it is nothing worth worrying about, it’s probably caused by the adrenaline of the gunfight. Steve’s breathing a bit faster than usual, though, like he’s in pain.   
The blond doesn’t see blood so he rip his partner’s Kevlar off and lifts his T-shirt to check for bruising that could’ve been caused by an internal bleeding. Seeing nothing, he tries to wake him up with light slaps to the cheek, but nothing seems to be working.  
Suddenly he gets a feeling that tells him what to do.   
The detective lets himself be guided by this instinct and puts his hands on Steve’s chest. As he does, he immediately feels something go through his hands. The worried man looks down but doesn’t see anything. As soon as he closes his eyes, though, he can see a spark and feel it travelling from his brain to his hands and then through Steve’s body. That spark starts growing and it wraps around this ball of white fog that Danny realizes, with a start, to be Steve’s soul.  
He tries to move his hands but he is not able to, his instincts telling him he can’t yet, that he has to keep them on his partner’s chest a bit longer. When the cop finally feels like he can lift them, he suddenly feels drained and he’s about to sit and rest when Steve comes to with a gasp like he was about to drown.  
The blond sits up and look at the SEAL’s eyes, wide open, confused.  
All around them the world starts moving again.   
There are confused voices, officers remembering an active gunfight that is now finished. He ignores them.  
Danny hears the ambulance pulling up and sees EMTs rushing to the wounded SWAT agent.  
Tani runs toward her teammates as soon as she spots them, asking what happened and if they’re okay.  
“We’re fine, Tani.” The kneeling man answers distractedly “I thought Steve was hit when he fell, but he’s not” he says, moving his eyes away from Steve’s magnetic ones and noticing the absence of the little cuts and bruises the man had when he lifted the shirt.  
Tani helps Steve to get up while Danny does too but as soon as their leader is up he starts wheezing and the other man rushes at his side.  
“What’s happening babe?” Steve’s difficulties breathing stop as soon as Danny touches his cheek to look at him in the eyes. The blond has no idea what’s happening here and from his look Steve doesn’t know either.  
Tani is utterly confused and asks if she should call a paramedic over but the SEAL waves her off and, with an arm around his partner’s shoulders, starts walking to the Camaro.  
Once he’s seated in the passenger’s seat the men look at each other again, trying to make sense of the last half an hour.   
“Steve… do you know what happened in there?”  
“I have no idea, Danny and that freaks me out. A lot.”  
“Yeah, me too” says the short man looking at their intertwined fingers “What do you think about going home, uh?”  
Steve nods, a bit tiredly and shifts in the seat. Danny takes his hand back and, as soon as he does, his partner grunts in pain, red-faced. The detective shuts the door and runs to the other side, getting in and immediately taking his best friend’s hand back in his, noticing that the pain stops almost instantly.  
“What happened, Steve?” he asks worriedly.  
“I don’t know Danny, it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly or crushed but as soon as you touched me it stopped. It was like this in the warehouse too.”  
“Okay, so we don’t know what’s going on but, for some reason, if I’m not touching you or vice versa   
it hurts too much.” he thinks aloud “So here’s the plan. Keep touching me, don’t stop”  
Steve snorts, amused.  
“I didn’t mean THAT, you animal. Get your mind out of the gutter” -Awesome, now I’m blushing- Thinks Danny.

Danny drives to Steve’s home and, when they arrive, letting go of the blond to get out of the car is really painful for Steve.   
They slowly make their way to the door and get inside.  
“So… it looks like you’re stuck with me, more than before” Steve says  
“Well, to look on the bright side at least this time I can crash on your bed, instead of that horrible couch.”   
“Or… We could both sleep on the couch” The SEAL tells him teasingly.  
“Like Hell! Let’s go upstairs, I’m beat.” Danny says, dragging the other man along. “Tomorrow we’ll try to figure out what’s happening.”  
“Danny… wait. I have to pee.”  
“I’m not going to the bathroom with you, Steven!”  
“You have to!” -I may be whining a little, I admit it- thinks Steve “I really need to go!”  
“WHY? Why do these things happen to me, uh?”  
“C’mon Danny, it’s nothing you haven’t done before”  
“I never watched you pee!”  
“I meant peeing, not watching me while I do” He says, rolling his eyes. “And you don’t have to watch. Just keep a hand on my shoulder and turn around.”  
“Oh Hell… Fine!”  
They finally manage to get in bed and maybe it should be awkward, sharing a bed, but it isn’t. Not for Steve, at least. Danny seems to be fine with it too since he’s already asleep and snoring lightly.  
The sailor grips his partner’s hand tighter and closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep.  
Sleep never came easier than tonight.

#####################

It’s barely morning when Danny stirs, feeling the bed shift, just to find that he must have rolled over in his sleep as he is now cuddled to Steve, like if the tall man were his teddy bear.   
He tries to sleep a bit more, because his partner is insane and woke him up at an indecent hour. But it seems like the other has other plans.  
“Wake up, Danny” Steve says. He ignores him.  
“Come on, let me go swimming”  
That wakes the dozing man up. “So… Does that mean that I can let you go now?”  
“I think so; I feel fine.” Steve looks fine too. “Not the point, Danny, stop it.” he tells himself  
“Oh well, you’ll just have to deal with it. I’m pretty comfortable right now” Danny says nuzzling his chest a bit and hugging him tighter.  
Steve made him go to the bathroom with him (and okay, maybe he did too) but this is Danny’s revenge. “He’ll just have to cope with it” he thinks.   
Surprisingly Steve doesn’t say anything. The detective feels him getting more comfortable and then hugging him closer to his body before falling back asleep.

When they wake up it’s late morning and Danny is starving. Steve is fine now, in fact he’s already downstairs making lunch and probably feeling guilty about skipping his usual workout.  
The blond man showers and dresses with a pair of jeans he left in the house last time they went hiking and one of his partner’s T-shirts.  
As soon as he gets in the kitchen, he’s faced with a huge assortment of foods.  
Steve is sitting at the table, watching him while he sits and fills his plate.  
“Thank you” he says suddenly.  
“For what?” Danny replies, taking a bite of the delicious frittata he cooked.  
“What you did yesterday… not everybody would have done that, Danny. And I’m really thankful” Steve’s not looking at his partner and his hands are twitching, like he wants to move them, probably to fidget.

The blond cop stops eating and waits in silence until the SEAL finally looks at him, before speaking.  
“Steve we’re partners and, even more, we’re Ohana. Of course I’d do anything for you. Holding you hand and touching you? That was nothing too different from our usual behavior. Plus, I didn’t have a choice, did I?” He says with a smile, trying to make Steve understand that he didn’t mind and that he would do it again, everyday of his life, if he needed to.  
The dark haired man nods and goes out on the Lanai’i while the other finishes eating before following him.

Danny find his partner on the chairs by the beach, head tilted back toward the Sun and a peaceful look on his face.  
He sit in “his” chair and clears his throat, hoping to catch Steve’s attention and, only when he does, he starts speaking:  
“Maybe we should talk about what really happened yesterday, don’t you think?”   
The SEAL nods “Time stopped.”  
“Yeah, it did. For a while. And I think it was you; You stopped time.”  
He looks at Danny and the blond can tell he doesn’t really know what to say but he keeps watching him and finally says: “Yeah, I think it was me too” which surprises the other. “I never thought Steve would believe in supernatural powers and all that” he thinks.  
“I mean” he continues “Just before it happened I saw Ades aiming at you… I knew I wouldn’t be able to shoot him before he killed you and, as I yelled for you to get down, I felt a sudden pain in my head and I could only think “If only I could have stopped time…” . When I looked up everything was frozen in time and you were unharmed.” 

Danny looks at him completely bewildered by the emotions he clearly feels go through his friend, like they were his own.  
“I think it was me… after.” The blond blurts out. Steve’s looking at him, asking him to elaborate.   
“I was totally freaked out yesterday and when you collapsed I didn’t know what to do. I checked your pulse, your breathing and I even checked you for internal bleeding but you only had some little cuts and old bruises.” Danny says “I didn’t know what to do until I felt something in me guide me to help you; so I put my hands on your chest and I gave you energy, I thought of you being healthy and whole, I felt energy flow from my brain into my hands and then into your body. I saw your soul, Steve. And now I kinda sense your emotions like I would feel mine.”

The SEAL is looks at Danny “I felt you too… I wasn’t really sure how to describe what I was feeling, but… just now, what you told me, that’s exactly what I felt. I felt warmth and joy and peace. You were healing me, man, body and soul. That’s why the cuts and bruises disappeared. You are a healer, Danny.”  
The blond looks speechless, right now, he can’t think of anything to say but “I guess I am”.

It's been just a few days since the events that took place at the warehouse.  
When Danny arrives to his partner’s, the house is deserted, so he goes to the back, knowing he’ll find the man either swimming or brooding.  
He spots him on the chairs, with a cooler at his feet. So brooding it is. Danny sighs.

After the blond sits down at his fiend’s side, he doesn’t have to wait too much before Steve speaks:   
“I should have saved my mother and Joe.” He says sadly “Why didn’t it work with them too? I wanted them to live, Danny, but somehow my “gift”- “ he scoffs “-didn’t work those times.”  
The man sighs, laying a hand on the other’s forearm but letting him talk. “What good is it if I can’t use it every time someone is in danger?” he says, eyes shiny with tears, beer bottle weakly held in his hands.

“I’m really sorry, buddy. Honestly, I am. And sadly I can’t give you the answers you’re looking for, Steve. I don’t know why it didn’t work with them nor why it doesn’t work with everyone, but you are not “jinxed”. You saved me. You made sure Grace and Charlie would still have a father and that my parents didn’t lose another son.” Danny chokes a bit at the mention of Matty “I’m grateful for everything you have done.”  
The SEAL’s now looking at him, but he keeps talking, needing him to understand.  
“Gift or not, you’re amazing, Steve and you don’t need to be able to stop time in order to save people. You saved a lot of people by simply being in their life; but sometimes you can’t do anything to help and, even if it’s hard to accept, it is what it is. Everybody still loves you and we won’t leave you.”  
He doesn’t respond but Danny sees, and feels, some of the weight lifting from his shoulders.  
They may still don’t know what’s happening and the real extent of their powers, but the only sure thing is that they’ll keep having each other’s back, trying to figure things out.

SNAPSHOTS – These are set in the future, when the two of them have finally discovered a bit more about their powers and start controlling them.

#1   
“I wonder if it works everywhere… If time stops everywhere in the world when I want it to”  
“Well, you should try. I’m at the grocery store near my newly- old house right now. Try” Danny says “AND… DON’T COLLAPSE, please!”  
“Okay, okay, give me a moment. And Danny… make sure you have a good face on”  
“You! –“ he splutters indignantly “ONE: I don’t get frozen in time, as you know more than well. TWO: I ALWAYS have a handsome face!”  
“Yeah, you do” Steve says honestly and then he grins when he hears Danny sigh, half exasperated and half fond.  
Steve really is a half-baked cookie sometimes.

This has hints of McDanno  
#2 – Danny’s POV  
“I’m not going to heal you, you animal!” He looks at me with a frown “Next time you think you can trim the trees in the backyard alone, think twice!”  
“But Danny… you know I always make it up to you after you heal me!” Steve says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively “What’s one more time? They’re only a couple of cuts!”  
“Pregnant woman” he says  
“I’m sorry?” What the hell do pregnant women have to do with this?  
“I feel like a pregnant woman after I heal you”  
The tall man can’t help but snort in amusement at that.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“You heard that!” the blond says “I get tired and I crave weird foods I’ve never ever eaten before!”  
Steve starts to laugh but immediately stops when he realizes Danny truly is annoyed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he says “Next time it happens, Danny, please tell me about it.”  
Instead of sulking the short man looks eager, now. “I promise I’ll get you what you need. Okay?”  
He nods. “Come here, goof. I can’t stand to watch your beaten dog expression”  
Steve grins, victorious, and goes to his partner’s side on the couch and Danny, touching the skin near the various cuts, heals him.  
“Now find me some Surstromming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everything you want to point out can help me improve my writing so feel free.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it, if you want and thanks for reading!
> 
> Surstromming are Baltic Sea herrings fermented with just enough salt to prevent them from rotting. They are mainly found tinned and when opened they release a very pungent aroma, such as that they often have to be eaten outdoors. (Source: The 50 weirdest foods from around the world; Hostelworld)


End file.
